


Will He Ever Notice

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (Obsoletebish)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Also quick Mention of another OC, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gladion I didn't make the 'he' very clear, Half Alolan Protag, My girl's twin brother Koa, Pining, Repressed Pining, Silly, Sorry he's just mentioned in this, but he's heavily mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsoletebish/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: She wonder's if there's a point to what she keeps doing.





	Will He Ever Notice

If someone bothered to ask Aleia what her favourte thing to do was she would eagerly answer that teasing her best friend had become her favourite past time. Although, sadly, no one did bother to ask. Which was quite a shame, in her humble opinion. The teen huffed out an amused chuckle and tapped her perfectly painted nails on the lacquered table top. She'd just gotten them done an hour prior and the black and red shone prettily in the light. She was very pleased with the way they'd turned out. She hadn't ever had her nails done professionally and she'd been a bit sceptical about the parlour Mallow had recommended. Relaxing back in her seat a waitress passed by and left her a fresh lemonade.

Aleia smirked and took a sip of her drink, wondering what Gladion would think of her choice of colours. Or well what he'd think of her choice of colours once she'd insinuate something less than pure about her choice.Something she'd find out once he got there. He was supposed to be meeting her for lunch. Grin widening she tucked a stray curly lock of hair behind her ear and shifted eagerly in her seat, artfully adjusting her shirt to show off just the right amount of cleavage. She could just  _see_ his face when he realized how low cut her shirt was. He'd turn that lovely shade of dark red that she adored, and then he'd spend most the time with his eyes glued to the nearest poster or his menu. He was so easy to fluster,and it was adorable. 

Although she didn't tease him the way she did without a purpose, she wasn't trying to be mean or humiliate him or make him uncomfortable in any shape or form. If she was honest, and arceus did she hate being honest about her feelings, she just wanted his attention. Wanted him to notice that she wanted to be more than a rival, more than a friend...

Aleia heaved a tired sigh and played with her straw, watching the light shine on the red nail polish. Hopefully...Hopefully one day he'd see her as more or she'd finally get up the courage to do what her twin had been insisting she do from the beginning and confess. (Which was not going to happen. She was way too awkward and would screw up somehow and make him hate her). But, until then she supposed she'd continue her fun. After all life was too short to deprive herself of his adorable blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! Something a bit different this time. This is a small glance into Aleia's character and peep into life before she and Gladion got together.Haven't really hashed out how they truly got together. But, I can say there was a lot of repressed pining on Aleia's side of things. (I'm not going to go into Aleia's full backstory because she's an OC and I'm really in the grand scheme of things the only one that actually cares. But, she does have some heavy issues that I don't want to go into without being better educated). These two are such awkward beans and I love them. 
> 
> P.s . Despite my spelling of things I am American. I just like the English or Well British spellings better.
> 
> ( I have pics of my baby girl up on my tumblr. It's caringwontmakeyouhappy. I you wanna see)


End file.
